


It Beeped

by THEfanofstuff



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - TiMER, Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Past Abuse, Social Anxiety, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Stereotypes, Superpowers, What Was I Thinking?, just plain soulmates, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEfanofstuff/pseuds/THEfanofstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Timer was battered, having been squished and hit and caught on. It was amazing it was still even working. It had a crack running across the word Days, and was squished slightly to one side. He didn't want to show it to others, afraid he'd be judged, read through the few scars that didn't heal. He would get it removed, as soon as he met his soulmate. But his sister, Minx, made him promise not to take it off before. Finding his soulmate would be good, she said. As if.</p><p> </p><p>I just watched TiMER. It's a pretty interesting movie, although I'm not sure I liked the plot. So, I decided to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting The Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This came at 4 in the morning, like most ideas. It'll probably be horrible.

_The_ child _cried, wanting its Mother._

_"SHUT UP!"_

I startled awake, shivering. Why did it always come back? Just when he thought he was rid of it, it reappeared, sometimes waiting a month or so, sometimes every night for a week. The same nightmare, the same  _child_.

Grabbing his notepad, Felix immediatly started drawing, but not anything in particular. He just needed to get these feelings down. They always provided the best drawings, even better than his random fits of inspiration. The dreams always resulted in the same blue eyes, the dark hair, the pure despair that he couldn't capture in a drawing.

Pausing, Felix looked down at his Timer. It changed everyday, sometimes saying 2 days, sometimes 2 years. He had gone and asked the lady in the store what it meant, and she had said that his Soulmate's timeline and his weren't fixed points, like most of their clients. Then he had asked if that was a bad thing, and she had hesitated, before replying, "It can- It can be a good th-thing. I have to get back to work. Don't tell anyone!"

And with that, she hung up. He sat on his bed, a thuroughly confused eleven year old, before deciding that it was probably nothing. She had work to do, and he wasn't going to keep her from it.

Returning to himself, he saw himself back to the young age of 11 again. He wasn't very detailed, just a few rough edges. He was sitting next to the young blue-eyed boy from his dream, holding his hand. 

"Hm. That's weird."

"Felix? Honey, it's 2 in the morning, did you have that dream again?" Felix looked up, seeing his mother leaning on his doorframe and yawning.

"Yeah, Ma. Don't worry about it. Just try to get to sleep. You have a meeting with the publisher, remember?" He reminded her, laying down his sketchpad. 

"Oh, yeah. Well, try to get to sleep. Goodnight." She said, stumbling back to her room.

"Goodnight, Ma."


	2. Adding the Suspence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix sees something exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update this. I'm horrible with updating regularly. Also, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Felix gave in. He didn't mean to, and he knew it was dangerous, but he had to know. He wanted to see what it meant. He typed 'unstable timer' into the search bar, and pressed enter. Normally his computer was really fast, having built it himself, but as he waited, the loading bar went slower, and slower. He shrugged, deciding to go get a granola bar. While he was gone, the loading finally finished. The screen flickered into a results page, before it went black. A man appeared,opened his mouth, then closed it, surprised. Felix's Skype cam turned on, turning by itself. The man on the screen frowned, pressing a few buttons, before flickering back out of sight. The results page came back up, right on time for Felix.

"Finally." He muttered, opening a blog in a new tab. He read the first article.

_Hello, world. I am... not who you think I am. I am the one upfront, laughing at your failures. I am also the one to help you back up off of the ground. I am so sure of myself, yet I let other's opinions go first, because they need to be heard. Yet I am also the one who rejects the offer for a ride home, because I don't want you to see the horrible place I come from, the place I live in. And I'm also the one who always wears long sleeves, because I don't want you to see me. Me, as in my timer. My timer has been on a different amount of time since I was born. I tried to find out why, only to have the gvvernment after me. I AM NOT SAFE. AND IF YOURS IS LIKE THAT TOO, SO ARE YOU. So I will share all I can with you, but you cannot in any way contact me. If you do, you will essentially get us both killed._

_So stay safe, and don't tell anyone. And if you really want to figure it out, here's a hint: they go in patterns. Each is dfferent, but I've found out my pattern, and as soon as I did, I was able to tell when I would meet them, down to the hour._

_More To Come_

_CRyAoTIC_

Felix reread the last part. Down to the hour? That was more accurate than normal TiMERs. And when you meet your partner, you get your power. Although, sometimes they developed early. Like, if your life was put in danger. Felix wondered if that was the case with the blogger. You didn't talk about your power with anyone but your partner until you were bonded of course, so he wouldn't tell his followers, but that might be how he was evading the government. He could have a superpower of evasion, or something.

 

Felix was startled out of his thoughts by a ringing sound. He looked down to see his buddy Ken calling. He absentmindedly closed his tabs, answering the call.

"Hey, Keeeeeen. What's up?" He said, pushing his "hipster" glasses up his nose.

"Hey, Fe. I've got news. Do you want to meet up at Starbucks?" Ken said, upset.

"Sure, I'll be right there. Anything wrong in particular? Anything I can help with?" Felix said, getting his beanie and lacing up his shoes. 

"I'll, uh, I'll tell you there. I've got to go." He said, hanging up. Felix frowned at his phone. 

"Do you know what's up with Ken, Phone?" The phone didn't reply. 

"Oh well." Felix shrugged, getting his skateboard and heading over to the coffee shop.

Ken wasn't there when he got there, so he went ahead and ordered. He got a lemon bread, and got Ken his favorite drink, The Cinnamon Toast Bear. It was technically out of season, but they always made it for Ken. He was always a regular there, especially after his games. Grabbing his bread and Ken's drink, he found a sopt outside. He watched as Ken rode up on his bike.

"Hey, buddy. Thanks." Ken said, grabbing the drink. 

"How do you know that wasn't for me?" Felix said snottily.

"Oh, please." Ken laughed, causing Felix to pout. "You don't like it, remember? You only drink your fancy iced lattes."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, what did you have to tell me? You didn't sound very happy." 

Ken sobered up. "Oh. Yeah. So, you know how I've been a bit uptight lately? Well, my mom took me to see a pschytryist or whatever they're called, and they said I have anxiety." 

"Oh. Is there any way I can help?" Felix said, completely serious for once in his life.

"Uhm, not really. I don't know much of the technicalities, so I don't know what is good and what isn't. But, uh, just keep doing what you're doing, and I think I'll be fine." Ken smiled at Felix, greatfull.

"So what exactly is it that I do?" Felix said, smiling cheekily. Before Ken could answer, a police car pulled up, alarms blaring, outside the shop. A burly looking officer stepped out, walking towards the shop. Ken and Felix watched as the officer spoke quietly into his walkie-talkie, before walking up to the two of them.

"Have you boys seen this man?" He said. Ken and Felix stared at eachother, trying not to crack up. The huge man in front of them had the highest man-voice they'd ever heard. He showed them a very blurry picture of a figure running away. 

"No, sir." Ken said, regaining a bit of his composure. 

"And you, blondy?" He said, turning to Felix. Felix was hiding his face in his arms, trying not to shake with laughter. He peeked over his arms, his eyes blinking rapidly in an attempt to distract himself. It didn't work.

"Now, sonny, you should take law enforcement more seriously. It won't be long before we'll put you behind bars, with all the stuff you kids are doing these days." 

Felix narrowed his eyes, gaining his composure. "Glad you're over here to stereotype us. No, we haven't seen anyone like that,  _sir._ You can go look someplace else."

The officer narrowed his eyes at Felix, before deciding it wasn't worth it and strolling into the store.

Ken looked at Felix wide-eyed. "Dude. You trying to get yourself killed? Have you  _seen_ all the cop brutality videos going around?"

"Naw, that guy wasn't gonna do anything about it, not outside the store. The manager keeps a shotgun in the back room." Felix said, still a little pissed.

"And you know this how?" 

"He's afraid of an apocalypse. He tries to hide it, though. He would get in trouble."

"Um, well then. Okay. None of my business. As long as he doesn't shoot me with it, I'm fine." Ken looked a little disturbed. "Uh, listen, I've gotta go, there's a thing my mom wants me to do. Groceries. See you later." 

"Alright. Bye." Felix watched his friend pedal off, before getting on his skateboard and going home.


	3. Playing the Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry isn't exactly in a stable situation.

The cars speeding by weren't exactly mindful of him, splashing the disgustingly polluted rain water at him as soon as it hit the ground. It wasn't to be helped, though. It was what he got for walking down the high way. The sky was dark, and if he had to guess, it was about 10 at night. It could be earlier and he wouldn't know, though, considering the icy rain pouring down. The only thing protecting him and his bulky, slow-ass laptop was the thin fluorescent umbrella the lady had let him have in the store. She had been odd, competing between disgust and pity when she looked at him, finally thrusting the umbrella at him and sending him on his way.  His clothes were already soaked through, thin and worn down as they were, and the cars driving by didn't help. He looked up warily as a truck slowed to a stop, pulling off of the highway ahead of him. He tensed, ready to run if he needed to.

A figure got out of the passenger's side, a woman, from the purple overcoat. She leaned in, saying something to the driver, before starting to walk towards him. The door was slammed shut behind her, but the car made no move to leave, red lights glaring at him in the rain like it was his fault it had to stop and wait in this miserable weather. He walked slowly toward the woman, who, as he got closer, turned out to be more of a teen. She was a bit on the short side, long hair plastered to her fair skin. She seemed to have an affinity black and purple, as that was what color her hair and clothes seemed to be made up of. Her eyes were a weird version of red, flickering between shades. He opened his mouth as she came to a stop in front of him, speaking the first word since his ninth birthday, eleven months ago.

"Minx?"

An hour and a half later, he was bundled in blankets in the cramped backseat of the truck, his umbrella folded next to him, his computer on his lap. Minx was in the passenger's seat, ignoring the lusting looks she was receiving from the potbellied old man she had managed to catch a ride from. He had not seen his sister in ages, not since his birthday, when she had dragged him away from his birthday party, and they got split up when the man behind the bar and his friends tried to follow them. It was not the first time he had been stuck living in alleys, and he had survived off of the streets. Minx found him every time.  She was his older sister, and she had taken care of him, after she found him on a sacrificial temple thing in the woods. She had just run away, and she followed the chants of the group. They were spooked at her presence, and ran. He didn't know if she knew any of his other family, but she had always been there, and that was enough for him.

"So, sweetheart, you don't have anymore strays for me to pick up, do you?" The man said, trying to get her to turn towards him. 

"Nope." Minx said simply.

"Okay. Do you think we can start talking about that payment now?" The man said, obviously pleased with himself. 

"What payment?" She said, looking at him sharply.

"Well, see, I just thought, because I helped you out and stuff, well, uh..." He said, floundering under her gaze. She glanced back at the boy in the back seat for a moment, before looking out the window once more, disinterested.

"I'm a lesbian." He shrunk in defeat, before glancing the boy in the backseat.

"Maybe he can-"

"Don't you even start with that sentence, or I will rip your balls out and shove them down your fucking throat." Her voice was calm as ever, but there was a hard edge to it, and her accent crept in a little. 

"Right." The rest of the drive was spent in silence, and Minx and the boy got out on the next gas station, not minding the rain. they could wait it out.

He watched as the truck drove away, wondering why they didn't keep going.

"What's wrong, Minx? Why did we get out?" He asked, impassively looking up at her. He might not get some stuff, but he had mastered the poker face you had to have when talking to strangers, or just being on the streets in general.

She turned her eyes to the edge of the sidewalk they were sitting on, staring pensively at the puddle forming there.

"He was a bad man, Cry. A bad man." That was the first time Cry saw the tears in her eyes, and it wouldn't be the last. They would wait out the storm until morning, then continue on foot. Not that they knew it, but the pair were only a few miles out from a small town, whose demons would awaken and haunt them. Just as they always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been quite a while, but I just got a new computer(YAY!), and the day after I got it, it got some weird bug on it so I couldn't open my browser. Sooo sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
